


Camellias and Crosses

by Angrykarin666



Category: D.Gray-man, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Allen Walker is a Noah, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Allen Walker, Gen, Immortal Allen Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Tsubaki meets a strange and interesting woman, one just as melancholic as himself, and falls in love. Allen meets a man, one just as forgotten and abandoned as herself, and falls in love in turn. The two make quite the odd couple together.
Relationships: Tsubaki/Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Camellias and Crosses

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little Idea I had and hope you enjoy. :)

Red eyes peered out through thin tinted frames at the humans surrounding them with open boredom. There wasn’t a single interesting person in this lot, scurrying along like roaches mindlessly. No one stood out, no one disrupted the flow… save himself of course. How uninteresting.

The servamp of melancholy, Who is Coming - also known as Tsubaki - stood out among the more modern dress the crowd preferred in this day and age. A long black yukata and white haori decorated with bright crimson camellia blossoms at the end of his yukata sleeves and inner side of his haori looked very out of place among the jeans and skirts and shirts on the humans surrounding him. But the look suited the servamp perfectly, a being lost and forgotten even among his kind.

But then he saw her.

The first thing that caught Tsubaki’s red eyes was her hair, straight and white as freshly fallen snow that fell loose by her face but was tied back with a red ribbon into a low ponytail in the back. It reminded him of Sensei. The second thing that caught the servamp’s attention was her outfit, looking just as out of place as his own.

She wore a white Victorian style dress that went to just below her knees, a long black velvet cloak over it, and vertically striped stockings in shades of red that disappeared into equally old fashioned black and white Victorian heeled boots that buttoned up the sides. The woman even wore a short black Victorian style top hat that was decorated with a striped red ribbon tied in a bow and an ornate silver cross on her head.

Tsubaki can honestly say he’d never seen another that looks quite so out of place as himself. He was intrigued, approaching this strange creature to sate his curiosity and boredom. But the moment he stood before her, took in the smile on her pale face and the oddly shaped red scar travelling along the left side of it, he found himself speechless. While differently shaped and a stunning violet this woman’s eyes held the same emotions, the same pains, as himself in their depths.

She was older than she looked, at least as ancient as Tsubaki himself if not older, and was lonely and forgotten. She knew what it was like to be left behind and thrown away, to be an outcast. From the way her smile turned fonder as she took in the servamp’s own appearance she noticed this as well.

Without any prompting needed the white haired woman held out a hand and introduced herself with a voice as musical and melancholic as the vampire’s own. “Allen Walker.”

Smiling back with a foxy grin the raven haired immortal accepted the hand, bringing it up to his lips as he responds. “I am known as Who is Coming, Tsubaki. I have to say, I’ve never met someone quite so interesting as you.”

Allen chuckled “Likewise.”

The kitsune joined her in her chuckles, offering an arm. “I was planning on enjoying myself at a nearby sushi bar. Would you like to join me?”

Violet eyes sparkled as the woman’s arms snaked around the offered arm, one pale and unblemished and the other a dark red with odd textured skin, wicked looking black nails, and a glowing golden cross on the back of it. Another unusual but welcome surprise from this beautiful creature, Tsubaki thought as she said “Lead the way.”

They made for an unusual sight; both clad in black and white with hints of red, opposites that complemented each other. But none could deny that they fit together in their otherness. A woman of of white cloaked in black and a man of the dark that shrouded himself in the light… both of them smiling giddily and laughing like fools.

-

Allen had lived for a very very long time. In her current incarnation she was born in the early 1800s in England. Most of her friends that had survived the war had died of old age over a century ago. And with her memories as Neah and her half of Adam’s memories before that she was the very definition of an old soul.

The once and last exorcist of the Black Order had thought she would never meet another that would share her melancholy. The unwanted and abandoned 14th Noah, the monstrous child cursed to wander alone endlessly, the sibling that shouldn’t exist yet did…

Then she met Tsubaki.

He was the eighth and youngest of the servamps, much like Neah was - in his own way - the youngest of the Noah, and was just as much removed from his siblings as Allen was her own kin. The fox had taken to her tales of the now long past with as much interest as she’d shown for his own not long afterward. The whitette and raven quickly growing fonder of each other with each night spent exploring the aching sorrow of the past and each morning enjoying the tranquil silence of the present together.

Neither of them had something like this before… but they liked it.

Allen giggled as she sat next to Tsubaki on a rooftop, enjoying the way he laughed after telling a particularly awful pun or joke. The habit was one that the exorcist loved most about the fox. As they calmed down she leaned against his side, enjoying the warmth he gave off. The servamp of melancholy meanwhile stared down at the relaxed form of his newest companion, heart warm as he enjoyed the way she felt lying against him.

Tsubaki had been enjoying a lot of things about Allen far more than he probably should for a while now. And judging by the way his heart is pounding as the two of them cuddle for far from the first time it’s not something that he can bottle up or ignore. Sooner or later he’s going to explode if he tries.

“Hey Allen?”

“Hmm?”

The kitsune’s next words die in his throat, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he chokes on the nerves building up in his chest. “I-I…” As violet eyes stare up at him with a mixture of worry and confusion, as soft “Are you ok?” leaving her mouth, the vampire steels himself and lets his actions do the talking instead since his voice is refusing to cooperate.

Allen swears that her heart stopped for just a moment when she realized what happened. Tsubaki had kissed her, full on the mouth. Between that and the frail smile he wore on his flushed face afterwords, red eyes staring at the ground and sleeve moving to hide his mouth, the white haired woman got the jist of what he wanted to say to her. And when she did the Noah couldn’t fight the beaming smile that spread across her face any more than the now rosy tint to her cheeks.

Winding her arms around the kitsune’s neck she stared into his eyes fondly, giving him a quick but soft kiss of her own. They didn’t really need to say the words out loud to each other, they rarely needed to speak to one another about anything at all actually. Tsubaki and Allen always seemed to just understand one another, one look into each others’ eyes and they’d be on the same wavelength.

It was one of the many reasons they loved each other so much.

-

Allen loved Tsubaki’s subclass.

Belkia was excitable and chipper, a real showman, and the whitette loved it. The pink haired man reminded the musician of both Mana and Road in many ways, but that only made her like the vampire even more. Try as she might she missed her family, even though they threw her away, and having someone to both remind her of and ease that longing helped a great deal.

Clover is the serious but no less friendly voice of reason if the lot. While he typically goes ignored for the sake of fun or humor he isn’t unheard. He’s a massive worrier despite his persona of being a no-nonsense business type, sort of like if Link and Kamui had been fused into one person, which in itself brings a great deal of fondness from the Noah woman.

Otogiri is the first and closest thing to a female friend that the exorcist had had in a long time. The quiet, emotionally contained girl was so unlike anyone the Noah had met before that she was refreshing. There were no sorrowful memories or ghosts of the dead attached to the light purple - almost white - haired subclass and that was a relief.

Higan was also refreshing and nostalgic. In looks and attitude the redhead reminded Allen of her Master, but she soon discovered that he couldn’t have been more different than Cross if he’d tried. While the old general had been gruff and prone to bouts of childishness the vampire was gentle and mature, he openly shared his wisdom and thoughts while Master had taken most of his secrets to the grave and barely told her anything at all - even if her lack of knowledge could lead her into danger (which it usually did). She also likes his habit of breaking into haikus.

Lilac, Kaede, and Kashi are a trio of friends that appear to be the youngest of Tsubaki’s subclass. Allen has to constantly restrain herself from mothering them (especially the timid blonde, Lilac) every time she sees them. Not that she’s all that successful on that front, she’s always had a soft spot for kids.

And that leads us to the newest addition to their group: Sakuya Watanuki. The green haired teen is cold and standoffish, not trusting quickly or easily (and understandably so considering his past), but that only emboldens the exorcist’s efforts to make the boy feel welcome. It takes a while, several years in fact, but that only makes his acceptance of her and his fellow subclass all the sweeter.

For the first time in a long long time the 14th Noah, Allen Walker, had a family of her own. Much like most of her families over her lives this one was by choice rather than blood, but that only made her love it more. Because Tsubaki and all of his subclass chose her, they wanted her, they cared for her, and she returned that want and care and love tenfold.

This time she wasn’t going to lose her family to time or war. This time things would be different. And this time… this time she was going to be happy, they were all going to be happy, even if it killed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a follow up to this, since it was fun to write, but for now this is a oneshot.


End file.
